Scary Movie 2 (2001)
|language = English |budget = $45,000,000 |gross = |preceded_by = Scary Movie |followed_by = Scary Movie 3 |imagecat = Scary Movie 2 |wiki = scarymovie }} Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 parody comedy horror film. It is the second film of the Scary Movie franchise. The film was directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans and stars Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Shawn Wayans and Marlon Wayans. Four teens are tricked by Professor Oldman into visiting a haunted house for a school project. Plot The film opens with a parody of The Exorcist, during which teenager Megan Voorhees becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane, the previous owner of the House. Two priests, Father McFeely and Father Harris visit the house. After McFeely pays a trip to the toilet, they both attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned, resulting in a chain of projectile vomiting and various instances of pedophilia. Finally, McFeely responds to an insult towards his mother by shooting Megan. One year later, Cindy Campbell, Brenda Meeks, Ray Wilkins, and Shorty Meeks are at college, trying to live new lives following the events of the previous film (although most of them actually died in the first film, Brenda claims in a deleted scene that her death was a near-death experience). Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex. Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy and Buddy. A charming yet lecherous teacher, Professor Oldman and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman, plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House (the same house involved in the opening scene) using the clueless teens. Meanwhile, Buddy's advances are spurned by Cindy, who is recovering from her previous relationship. When Cindy is the first to arrive at Hell House, she encounters a vulgar parrot, and the caretaker, Hanson, who has a badly malformed hand. Later that evening, the group, including sexy newcomer Theo, sit down for dinner. Unfortunately, everybody loses their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. In the night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover a treasure chest containing the diary of the wife of the house's dead owner, Hugh Kane. They also find an old portrait of the wife and note Cindy's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, many of the teens fall victim to violent attacks. The ghost of Hugh Kane has sex with Alex in her bedroom, yet departs in the morning when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Cindy gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown attempts to kill Ray—but thanks to some quick thinking, Ray perversely turns the tables and rapes the clown. A weed-monster turns Shorty into a joint and tries to smoke him—fortunately, the plant gets distracted bymunchies and lets him escape. Oldman is seduced and killed by the disfigured ghost of the murdered mistress. Shorty later encounters the same ghost, yet he seduces her instead. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the refrigerator. Thinking that Buddy is dying from an encounter with the ghost, Cindy gives him a handjob. The couple then escape the room following a convoluted deus ex machina, in which Cindy uses a collection of random objects in the room to somehow produce a Caterpillar tractor, which she drives through the wall. Hanson himself gets possessed by Kane. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo team up to fight him, but wind up defeated when they are in their bra and underwear. Eventually, Dwight and the teens regroup, and agree to use Cindy as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. Just as they activate the device, they realize Cindy is still standing on it. Ray springs to action and saves her. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a relationship and go out for a walk. However, Buddy disappears without notice when Cindy discovers Hanson at the hot dog stand. As Cindy backs away in fear, Hanson pursues her, and, in the midst of screaming, gets struck by a red car driven by Shorty similar to the scene in the first film. List of Deaths Cast Parodies Horror films *'The Haunting' - Main parody *'The Exorcist' - The opening scene before the title appears. *'Final Destination' - When Dwight and the professor talk about the selected students, Dwight tells they are the survivors of a massacre. Also, but a bit hideous, is the bus accident a few moments before this. *'House on Haunted Hill' - The labyrinthian basement, weapons with limited ammo, and Professor Oldman being lured to his death. Brenda's reaction to the attacking skeleton could be taken as commentary on the original film's use of imagery like walking skeletons that would no longer be considered scary today. *'Hannibal' - Hanson removes the top of Shorty's head and has him say "Hello Cindy", The cover has the professor with a Hannibal Lecter mouth straint. *'Poltergeist' - When Ray rapes the clown, which looks very similar to the clown from Poltergeist, when Alex is dragged across the ceiling, and when the tree smokes Shorty. *'Poltergeist II' - Hanson sings "God is in his holy temple" and the use of Kane as the name of the evil spirit. *'IT' - The word "IT" is written across a wall in the room where Shorty hides out at the end of the movie. An interesting thing to note is that Tim Curry, who plays Professor Oldman in this movie, played the role of Pennywise the Clown in the 1990 movie IT. *'The Amityville Horror' - When the Reverend tries to bless the house and eventually ends up with flies all over him. *'Thir13en Ghosts - '''the goggles they wear in when they track the ghosts *'What Lies Beneath''' - Cindy seduces the professor in the kitchen, and Ray suddenly appears in the same dress. Other *'2000 United States Presidential Election in Florida' - When inspecting the furnace room, Cindy discover burned ballot box with the word Florida on it. *'Hollow Man' - The equipments that Dwight gives to the teens, and the fighting against the invisible ghost of Hugh Kane. *'Nike Commercial' - The teens (minus Alex and Theo) and Dwight making music with the basketball. *'Titanic' - When Cindy and Buddy are trapped in the freezer. *'Dude, Where's My Car? '''The tattoos on their backs. *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show''' - Hanson is a parody of the character, Riff Raff. Again, an interesting to note is that Tim Curry played the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in the 1975 movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *'Save the Last Dance' - When Shorty teaches Cindy how to be "black." *'Charlie's Angels' - When Cindy, Brenda, and Theo fight Hanson. *'Mission Impossible 2:' - When Dwight faces off against Kane in the wheelchairs. *'Little Shop of Horrors -' When Shorty is being smoked by the plant. *'Cheech and Chong's Up in Smoke' - When Shorty is wrapped up in the joint by the tree. *'The Legend of Hell House' - When Cindy is attacked by a cat, when Cindy is possessed, put on a red dress and demands sex, and When Alex has sex with a ghost. * Rocky - Cindy being knocked out by the cat Videos Scary Movie 2 (2001) Official Trailer 1 - Anna Faris HD Scary Movie 2 2001 - Full Movie External links * * * * Category:Comedy horror films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2001 films Category:Haunted house films